Remember
:For TCG information, see Remember (TCG). is a LRIG who appeared in the selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- manga. She was originally Kiyoi Mizushima's LRIG, but later became human again after Kiyoi became an Eternal Girl. Later, she became the Selector of an unnamed black LRIG. She eventually became human again, but becomes a LRIG again as one of the antagonists in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS with Akira Aoi as her Selector. Appearance Remember has long wavy blonde hair tied with a purple ribbon headband. She wears a purple top and pale violet skirt. In Kiyoi's body, Remember wore the usual uniform, topped with buttoned coat. In her original human body, she has long wavy brown hair and wears a frilled dress. Personality Remember is an outspoken LRIG that can be quite blunt in her words when telling the fortunes of others. She has huge confidence on her ability and predictions, this leading her to chastise Kiyoi when she is ignoring her fortunes. She also has a habit of being needy and an attention seeker and hates when people ignore her, mostly out of a desire to be acknowledged. Remember's true personality is similar to Akira Aoi's (Aki-Lucky), in that she acted innocent and cute to make people into her followers, using them until right before she reveals her true dark persona. It's later revealed that Remember, as a child, enjoyed bullying other children, particularly Kiyoi Mizushima due to being part of the popular crowd. Remember has a pessimistic and self-serving belief about people and believes that people should only do stuff in order to satisfy themselves. This is why she laughs when Kiyoi sacrifices her one chance to become human again in order to grant Amika Hashimoto's wish. She also honestly believed that killing Ayumi was the best way to save her. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Remember's personality has become severely broken as a result of a traumatic experience that suffered during the First Selector Battles, where the LRIG who inhabited her original body betrayed her and locked her into a book where she lived in darkness until Mayu was defeated. Due to the severe separation and isolation from her body, Remember has become lifeless and began feeling that her life wasn't her own anymore. She later becomes obsessed with Kiyoi Mizushima as she believes that everything was perfect back when they partnered together as LRIG and Selector and being with her might restore her to normal. Background Remember is a girl who comes from a medium to high wealthy income family. In elementary school, Remember was part of the popular crowd and with her friends liked to pick on girls who had no friends like Kiyoi Mizushima. She continued bullying Kiyoi until middle school as Kiyoi enrolled in a different middle school and developed an interest in fortune telling during her last years of elementary school. In middle school, Remember was eventually selected as a Selector and became embroiled in Selector Battles. She then became an LRIG and was surprised when she saw Kiyoi again from a card in the trial deck that Ayumi Sakaguchi had intended to give Kiyoi. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- Remember first appears in Selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- as Kiyoi's LRIG. During the First Selector Battles, Remember was eventually chosen as a Selector and became embroiled in Selector Battles. She then became an LRIG and was surprised when she was assigned to be Kiyoi Mizushima's LRIG whom she once bullied in Elementary School. Happy, Remember appeared to Kiyoi in the hospital in a card from the trial deck that Ayumi Sakaguchi had intended to give Kiyoi. Seeing Kiyoi's crying face, Remember introduced herself to an unknowing Kiyoi who had forgotten who she was and stated that she was here to grant to her wish. In tears, Kiyoi stated that her wish was to save her classmate Ayumi Sakaguchi from her coma and the two of them became partners. Remember then pretended to befriend Kiyoi and uses Kiyoi's fixation on Ayumi to turn Kiyoi into a cold and callous person during battles. After many battles, Kiyoi later became an Eternal Girl and became a LRIG named 'Piruluk,' while Remember took over Kiyoi's human body. After becoming human again, Remember set about granting Kiyoi's wish by going to the hospital where Ayumi was hospitalized and killing her by removing her life support, in a way granting Kiyoi's wish. However, what Remember didn't know was that Mayu had shown Kiyoi the murder of her friend and Kiyoi in response swore to regain a body to get revenge on Remember. Kiyoi/Piruluk then became the LRIG of many girls and finally ended up in the hands of a girl named Amika Hashimoto, who greatly resembles the deceased Ayumi. At the same time, Remember eventually got bored with being in Kiyoi's body and became a Selector again out of a desire to become an LRIG again. Some time after becoming a Selector, Remember surprisingly reunited with a furious Kiyoi again in an alley. Greeting Kiyoi, Piruluk immediately recognizes Remember and furiously cries out her name. Confused, Amika asks who Kiyoi is, but Remember just ignores her and remarks to Kiyoi that it's been a long time. Kiyoi, though, is infuriated by the thought that she's a Selector again. Surprised, Amika asks Piruluk what she means by that and Remember coyly shows her surprise that Kiyoi is now called Piruluk. Taking advantage of the situation, Remember informs Amika that her body was originally Piruluk's and that Piruluk's original name was Kiyoi Mizushima. Remember continues by confessing that she was formerly Kiyoi's LRIG, but Kiyoi eventually won enough battles to become an Eternal Girl and so she switched places with her. Amika asks what she means by "switched places," and Remember explains that as a price for having their wish granted, Selectors end up becoming LRIGs. Remember continues by stating that those are the rules and Amika becomes shocked. Remember then reassures a shocked Amika to not worry because the LRIG who takes their body is forced to grant their wish and that she granted Kiyoi's wish. Remember then places her hand over her heart and recites Kiyoi's wish to "save my hospitalized friend." Remember then asks Kiyoi for confirmation and Kiyoi angrily clicks her tongue. Happily satisfied, Remember grabs Amika's left hand and asks if she has a wish too. Remember then states that if she does, then they should battle and urges her to do it. Amika is reluctant though. Suddenly, Piruluk yells out that Amika shouldn't battle her because she's already lost twice and if she loses a third time, then.....but, before Kiyoi can continue, Amika receives a phone call. Answering her phone, Amika is shocked to hear from her father that her mother is taking a turn for the worse and quickly remarks that she'll get to the hospital right away, before ending the call. Putting down her phone, Kiyoi calls out to Amika and gets surprised when an upset Amika challenges Remember to a battle. Hearing that news, Remember sadistically smiles as Kiyoi yells out and begs Amika to get rid of her. Amika though yells out that she wants to save her mother and cries out "Open!" in sync with Remember, opening up a battlefield. In the battlefield, Remember is taunting Amika and Kiyoi with the truth of the three loss rule, causing Amika to reel back in shock, as they pile damage upon damage on them. In Kiyoi's internal monologue, Kiyoi thinks to herself that even if one traded places with an LRIG, their wish won't be granted and if a Selector loses three times, then their wish is reversed - meaning that Amika's mother would never be saved. Remember then piles more damage onto Kiyoi who starts puffing, Amika starts crying and calls Kiyoi, "a liar." Amika then angrily remarks that Kiyoi lied to her even though she believed in her and cries out asking why Kiyoi did that to her. As Kiyoi stands up, Kiyoi admits that she sacrificed many Selectors to get revenge on Remember and Amika was supposed to be another one of them, but then, when she met Amika she wavered, because she exactly reminded her of Ayumi Sakaguchi. Gritting her teeth and with tears in her eyes, Kiyoi continues confessing that she should've left her side sooner, however, she couldn't because she wanted to stay with her and never leave her side. Turning around, Kiyoi apologizes to Amika as a touched Amika brings her hands to her heart, Kiyoi closes her eyes in shame, but suddenly, Amika announces that she is changing her wish. In her own confession, Amika admits that she wants to save her mother, but if that's impossible, then she wants to at least make Kiyoi human again, because she's her friend. Touched, Kiyoi starts crying, but then Remember who was enjoying the spectacle interrupts and sadistically teases if that is all she wants for her wish. Remember confidently announces that she is going to win either way and launches another attack on Amika. Just as the attack hits though, Kiyoi uses an ARTS to raise a barrier and fires back as it shatters. Amika then starts her turn by growing Piruluk and launches another attack, disabling her opponent and infuriating Remember. As more attacks are exchanged, Amika starts another turn by growing Piruluk into Level 5: Code Piruluk ACRO. Surprised, Remember remarks that Level 5 shouldn't be possible, as Amika and Kiyoi begin the enacting the ritual to create an Eternal Girl. On her platform, Amika shrinks and stands next to Kiyoi who informs her that the battle will end with this turn. Grabbing her hand, Kiyoi asks Amika if she will place her faith in her one more time and Amika nods a yes, calling Piruluk by her real name. The two then turn to face Remember and Amika initiates 'Peeping Analyze' which causes Kiyoi's eyes to grown blue. As Peeping Analyze fades, Remember is surprised by their moves as Amika ends their turn. Remember silently asks herself why they are not attacking, but states "oh well," and initiates her own Eternal Girl ritual. Shrinking onto the platform, Remember declares that she's gonna take an easy win and has her LRIG attack Kiyoi and Amika. As the attack hits, Kiyoi is sent flying while Amika yells out asking if she is alright, before being teleported away. On her platform, Remember remarks to a fallen Kiyoi that she threw away her win, however, Kiyoi just smirks and as she stands up confesses, that her level-up to Level 5 turned 'Peeping Analyze' into the power to change someone's will, so she used that power to take over Amika's mind and rewrote her wish to "I want to lose my mother," which confounds Remember. Smiling, Kiyoi explains that the rules of Selector Battles are merciless and definite, however, with Amika's third loss, the opposite of her wish will come true and her mother will be saved as a result. With a proud smile on her face, Kiyoi declares to Remember that Amika will never lose her mother. Completely stunned, Remember starts laughing and utters that she threw her only chance to take revenge and become human again to grant Amika's wish. Laughing, Remember asks Kiyoi if she is stupid, as her clothes start fading and she becomes an Eternal Girl. As she flies away, Remember remarks that they will probably never see each other again though and says goodbye. After Piruluk throws the battle, Remember is sent to the White Room. Once again, she is turned back into her LRIG body and her current selector is the LRIG inhabiting Remember's original human body. Remember initially tries to talk her Selector into a plan for both of them to get their real bodies back. However, her LRIG simply repeats Remember's policy and asks if she is stupid instead. Her LRIG then remarks that she personally knows about Remember's terrible personality and comments that she never liked that part of her. Her LRIG then refuses Remember's offer, saying that she's come to like Remember's body and life before sticking Remember's card into her diary as a bookmark. Her LRIG then declares that she'll be taking Remember's life for herself, before closing the cover on her and locking her away in a dark drawer, much to Remember's horror. Ultimately, the girls who were turned into LRIGs were sent back to their original bodies, after Rūko Kominato's wish was fulfilled. So it's implied that in the end even Remember was able to return back to her human body. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, it is revealed in Episode 7 that Remember did indeed become human again at the end of the First Selector Battles, as a result of Ruko's wish. However, due to her traumatic nightmarish experience of being locked in a book at the end of the First Selector Battles, her personality has since become lifeless and broken as a result. At her desk, Remember reads through her diary and recalls her life after she was betrayed and locked away. Remember remarks that she inside that dark book for what she felt was an eternity, until she suddenly woke up back in her own body. Remember then remarks that life after that became difficult and explains that she became a virtual loner who lived every aspect of her life according to her predictions. Her devotion to her predictions eventually scared away her classmates who thought that she had gone crazy and Remember wonders how she became like this. Finding a passage from elementary school about how she and her friends had thrown a bucket of water onto Kiyoi, Remember comes to a realization that what she was missing was Kiyoi Mizushima. Remember remarks that everything was perfect back when she was Kiyoi and that she needs her. Remember then becomes obsessed with Kiyoi and wishes to see her again, repeating it so much so that she erases Kiyoi's name from her diary with her fingers. Suddenly, Remember hears the voice of the Spirits of the White Room and finds herself transported to the White Room in her LRIG form. Confused, Remember stares at her body before the voices call out to her again asking her if she wants to play, fight, make her suffer, be with her or be friends with Kiyoi again and Remember nods that she does. The Spirits of the White Room comply with Remember's wish and assigns her to be the LRIG of a furious Akira Aoi who desired to get revenge against Kiyoi/Piruluk for what she did to her. Greeting her new Selector, Remember introduces herself and declares that she is "dying to see Kiyoi Mizushima again!" ''Hearing that name, Akira asks if she knows her and Remember remarks that she does and repeats her wish to see Kiyoi again. Smirking, Akira remarks that she can make that happen and Remember remarks that they should play with Kiyoi together. Later that evening, Remember is being kept in Akira's pocket as she walks through town when some girls pass by her and recognize Akira. One of the girls comments that Akira is a famous model, but the other girl just remarks that she doesn't know her, which upsets Akira. Hearing the girls' conversation, Remember asks if Akira is an amateur model and begs Akira not to ignore her when she doesn't speak to her because she can give more accurate predictions based on how much she knows about her and boasts that she's pretty good at it. A furious Akira just tells her to shut up and that the only thing she wanted was an LRIG, not to be her friend. Remember though just ignores this and badgers Akira with questions about her birthday, blood type, favorite color, whether she's a dog or a cat person etc. until Akira gets so pissed off that she threatens to rip Remember in half if she doesn't stay quiet. Remember though sarcastically remarks that Akira will have trouble with water and as she keeps walking she gets hit by a kid carrying a drink which spills on her. Seeing that her prediction was right, Remember declares that they should be friends. Angry, Akira states "Hell no!" and tells Remember that she is throwing her in the trash once she's done with Kiyoi. Remember then asks if she is really stopping after one fight and suggests that they keep on playing with Kiyoi forever, so that she can be happy. Hearing that, Akira confesses that Remember is screwed up in the head and Remember remarks that Akira is too. Remember then asks if Akira wants to know Kiyoi's weakness (Amika Hashimoto) because she knows it. Curious, Akira asks Remember to tell her. Later that night, Remember and Akira go and kidnap Amika Hashimoto who is on her way back home after a shopping trip with Kiyoi and take her to an abandoned warehouse, where they ring Kiyoi and threaten Amika's life unless Kiyoi comes to their location and battle in a Selector Battle. Relationships Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi was Remember's Selector. Remember was surprised to have reunited with the girl she used to pick on during her childhood. While Kiyoi trusted her, she viewed Kiyoi as nothing more than someone to use for her entertainment. Since Kiyoi didn't recognize her, she decided to pretend to be Kiyoi's friend for a second time, just like she used to back then, with the sole intention of betraying her eventually. Despite the stark contrasts in their personalities, she at least acknowledges that they worked well together as a team. After taking over Kiyoi's body and meeting her again when she encounters Amika, she shows her true colors to torment Kiyoi. And it seems that after that battle she continued to view Kiyoi as someone below her. Conversely, due to her bad experience of being betrayed by her former LRIG (who later became her Selector in her body) and being forced into being a bookmark for a long period of time, Remember has grown obsessed with Kiyoi, believing her to be the key to retrieving her own sense of self that she had lost. She claims to love her in her own twisted way. However, as she was about to lose against Kiyoi, she admits to also hating her. Ayumi Sakaguchi Remember uses Kiyoi's fixation on Ayumi to turn Kiyoi into being cold and callous during battles. She talks about her to make the twisted and hyper loner Kiyoi brighten up. At the end, in order to fulfil Kiyoi's wish to save Sakaguchi, she killed her to free her from suffering, saving her in a twisted sense. Amika Hashimoto Remember talks to Amika about Kiyoi's past and pushes her into having battle with her. She comments how Amika looks a lot like Sakaguchi. Remember is surprised when during the battle Piruluk asks Amika to grow her into level 5, saying that it is the problem with newbies, that LRIGs can't grow past level 4. Piruluk then grows into Code Piruluk ACRO, ruining Remember's play. Akira Aoi During the third round of Selector Battles, she becomes Akira's LRIG. Although she tried to befriend her by asking Akira about her favorites and the like to create a profile about her, she never really cared about Akira, since she just wanted to use the girl to be able to meet with Kiyoi once more. As later revealed during Akira's final Selector Battle, she admitted that she had no intention of telling Akira about the consequences of losing her final coin should she lose a battle (at least until the "right time"), showing that she intended to betray her in a similar vein that she did to Kiyoi twice. Trivia *Remember's ability is 'Future Sight'. She is able to interfere with the opponent's future and freeze them, limiting their actions. *Remember tells Kiyoi her lucky items and predictions everyday, hoping that she will follow them. Kiyoi keeps ignoring it, refusing to believe prediction outside of battles. *Remember and Kiyoi's Selector's battles' records are 5 wins and 1 lose, before she become an Eternal Girl. Remember blames Kiyoi for their loss, because Kiyoi didn't believe in her fortune. *Remember comments that Kiyoi is acting like a lovestruck maiden, since she cuts her hair short just because Sakaguchi said she'll look even cuter with short hair. *Remember makes an appearance when she was still a human in the first volume of selector infected WIXOSS ―peeping analyze―. *Her Tarot card is The Star. *She makes an appearance during Kiyoi's flashback in Lostorage incited WIXOSS episode 9. Gallery Manga Remember intro.png|Remember's introduction as Kiyoi's LRIG Remember pls.png Remember1.png Lock You Remember.jpg Remember.png Anime Remember in Kiyoi's body.jpg|Remember in Kiyoi's body as she tries to grant Kiyoi's wish File:LCW Remember SS.png|Remember in the opening for ''Lostorage Conflated Wixoss. File:LCW Remember SS2.png|Remember in the opening for Lostorage Conflated Wixoss. Remember and Kiyoi.png|Remember enacting the Eternal Girl ritual with Kiyoi. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Remember Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Selector Category:LRIG Character